User talk:Troyl
Cleared My massive talkpage has been cleared for now, if you wish to continue a discussion, please repost. Troyl 17:22, August 22, 2010 (UTC) New Skin for Wiki If you have not heard the News, Wikia is getting an all new look. If you go on the Community Wiki, it will be in a blog. If you did not read before, I was thinking we should redo the Main page similar to Brickpedia's or the Call of Duty Wiki's. We could redo the main page, get a new skin like the one of Nerf.com, and we should put on the new logo. I have JetCell working on some graphic art for the main Page too. Heres the new logo: :I'm sorry, but the logo looks just like the one above the search bar. We CANNOT copy nerf's official background; it could get us in some serious trouble. Let's not recolor the wikia until the articles and informative and proffesional. Troyl 13:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Its the new logo. And If we make a background similar to Nerf.com.Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 19:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Policies I was wondering if there were any policies on this wiki. If so, can you direct me to them? Rambo362 14:49, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandal 189.165.3.23 He wrote that the Barricade RV-10 was for shit lovers. I undid the edit. Rambo362 19:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Hey, I'm Johnny Three Tears, I've been on here for about a month, i've edited almost 50 times, and I've added about 10 pics. So I was just wondering if I could be made an admin. Thanks. J3T 03:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) New greeting message box. Hi Troy|! Kind Regards, Timmah911 11:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of my new design to the greetings box? Instead of this: Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Nerf N-Strike Guns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobaFett2 (Talk) 23:53, June 1, 2010 I made this: |} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact Timmah911 if you have questions. |} Page Creation Rules Hi. The wiki is looking way better than it used to be, but the rule on the site notice about creating pages that have nothing to do with the produucts is being taken a little too literaly. I noticed this when a person nominated Nerf War for deletion and that there are probably many more topics that can be covered about the mechanics of Nerf in general (such as strategies in a Nerf war.) Please review this and respond back to me on my talk page either here or at my home wiki at the Call of Duty Wiki. Thank you. Rambo362 19:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :It is most important to cover Nerf products, before we attempt to have "filler" articles, such as nerf war. Failure to abide by the rules will result in deleted pages, and possible ban. We also need more management before we make articles such as "nerf war" so that they do not get out of the rules. 18:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Hello Troyl. I have a question for you. Are you the creator of this wiki? D.Kaiser 02:33, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Last edit 2010? I wonder if you'd go back on this account... 18:43, January 30, 2019 (UTC)